


Smash.exe

by UmbraHog



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: My first attempt at writing a Creepypasta. It’s not my best work, but I hope you find some enjoyment out of it.





	Smash.exe

**Author's Note:**

> THE GAME FEATURED IN THE STORY DOES NOT REFLECT THE SUPER SMASH BROS. GAME ANNOUNCED AT THE MARCH 8TH, 2018 NINTENDO DIRECT. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE PURELY COINCIDENTIAL.

March 8, 2019

  
Well, today marks the one-year anniversary of the reveal of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch. From what I’ve heard, it’s lived up to almost everybody’s hopes and dreams. A beautiful roster of characters, both old, new, and refined, a Story mode similar to Brawl’s, an Adventure mode just like Melee, and Classic mode being the way fans remembered it from the first three games. I’d leave it at that, but there’s only one problem: I don’t have the game. Sure, I have a Nintendo Switch, but I didn’t have many games on the system. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild, Super Mario Odyssey, Kirby Star Allies, Celeste and Undertale were the only games I owned because I had a lot of college bills to pay off, thus leaving me with little cash to spend on other things, including games.

When I get enough money, I’m DEFINITELY buying Smash and the DLC Season Pass. But for now, I’ve got stories from my friends and YouTube videos to help fill the Smash-shaped gap.

  
March 10, 2019

  
Apparently, it didn’t take long for Nintendo Switch emulation to become public to the internet, and I was lucky enough to help test it out thanks to a closed beta test that one of my closest friends, Charlie helped me get into. I swear, she’s like a blessing disguised as a human being. Anyways, I got to try out a few games that were able to easily emulate on the Switch, so I was able to experience Breath of The Wild and Odyssey like I was playing them for the first time, and I also got to try out ARMS, Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, Shovel Knight and Bayonetta 2. Later throughout the day, I found a ROM of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch, which caught me by surprise. I decided to download it, but before I played it, I took a detour and downloaded a fangame called “Sonic.EXE: Darkest Struggles”.

I played through the game, unphased by anything that happened on screen. I guess that’s what I get for playing all of the Five Nights at Freddy’s games enough to know them like the back of my hand. But when I reached the end, I was greeted by a strange message. It said; “I’M SURPRISED TO SEE THAT YOU WEREN’T SCARED BY ME. BUT I DON’T GIVE UP EASILY, AND I’M DEFINITELY GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM. JUST YOU WAIT.” I had enough time to read the message before the distorted laugh I heard throughout the game played and then the game closed down. I was unsure what the message meant, so I shut down my computer and went to sleep.

  
March 15, 2019

  
I was able to get some free time to try out the Switch emulator again, and I decided to play Smash, considering that I hadn’t touched it. But before I opened up the emulator, I noticed that the Sonic game was gone from my computer. I definitely don’t remember deleting it, so the data manager must’ve wiped it off. I booted up Smash on the emulator and things ran the way it was supposed to be. I was able to play a quick match against a level 4 Link CPU with Bowser because I didn’t feel like stressing myself with a level 9 CPU. Then for some strange reason, a message appeared, saying that I unlocked every character and stage in the game. That was very strange, considering that I only played one match.

I then shut off the game and then went to sleep, thinking about that unlock all night.

  
March 16, 2019

Boredom took over me, so I decided to boot up Smash, and low and behold, everything was unlocked, just like the message had said. I decided to try out Classic mode, considering that I wanted to see if I was being trolled or not. When the character select screen showed up, I decided to choose Mario, because why not? I set my difficulty to Normal, because I didn’t want to have a hard time. Before I started the game, I could faintly hear the laugh from the Sonic game, which threw me off slightly. Then the game started, with my first opponent being King K. Rool. I was able to beat him with ease, and then I progressed. I put a horde of Dedede’s in their places, knocked the daylights out of Toon Link and Ganondorf, and gave Falco a piece of my mind. I then reached the first bonus stage, which was the classic Break The Targets. I was able to break almost all of them without a hitch. But when I went to hit the final target, I jumped and pressed the attack button, but for some odd reason, Mario didn’t attack and break the target. I assumed that it was input lag, but then Mario went to the bottom part of the screen. When he touched the water, I saw a split second image of what appeared to be Sonic floating in front of the Smash logo, but what I saw in that image was Sonic’s eyes were pitch black and had red dots for pupils. I was confused at the image, but then things started to get messed up.

I returned to the character select screen, but then I noticed that Mario’s icon was black and white, and his eyes were pitch black. When I floated over the icon, he didn’t appear on the player tag, but the words “HELP ME” were displayed on the tag. Slightly unnerved, I then selected Duck Hunt, and everything went normally until I reached the Break The Targets stage. I saw from a video that the stage was based on the Clay-Shooting game from the original Duck Hunt, but what was on my screen was nightfall. I saw a target appear a few feet away from the character, so I jumped up to hit it, but then a searchlight appeared in front of Duck Hunt. Before I could react, the dog and duck were immediately pelted with bullets while the sound of open gunfire was heard. What threw me off was that there was actual blood and parts flying off of them, which was extremely over the top, even for a game like Smash. The firing lasted for ten more seconds, until the duo was reduced to a holed mess and fell to the floor. The screen went black as I heard a bloody splat. Then, I heard that laugh again. Before things got out of control, I shut down the game and I went off on the rest of my day, trying not to think of what I saw.

  
March 20, 2019

I don’t know what came over me, but I decided to boot up Smash on the emulator again. Everything looked normal, so I decided to go to Adventure mode. I was then greeted with something that nearly made me scream. The character select had become completely corrupted and amost all of the icons were black and white and had pitch black eyes, just like Mario. I hovered over the characters, seeing the words “HELP ME”, “SAVE US” or “RUN AWAY” appear on the player tag. Oddly enough there was only four slots that were in color, but three of them had locks. I hovered over to the unlocked slot, which had Wolf on it. He had a stoic expression on his face with his arms crossed, almost as if he was mentally telling me, “I’m not afraid one bit.”

I selected him and then I started the game. The first stage was the Mushroom Kingdom stage from Melee. The preview looked normal, but when I began, everything was completely different. There was rotted grass and dead enemies everywhere, the skybox was glitching out, and I could hear a twisted version of the Super Mario Land overworld theme playing in the background. I made my way through the barren wasteland that used to be Mario’s colorful world, feeling sick to my stomach as I looked around.

Then, I reached the point of the stage where the player would usually fight a horde of Yoshis, and to my surprise, I found Captain Toad on the platform, shivering in fear. Before I could make any movements, Wolf reached out to the poor Toad in an attempt to comfort him. Suddenly, that horde of Yoshis appeared, but I was unable fo fight. So I watched what happened, and couldn’t believe my eyes. The Yoshis were actually growling and tearing Wolf to shreds, and that was clear by both Toad and Wolf’s screams filling the air. A few seconds after Wolf stopped screaming, the screen went black as I heard a bloody ripping noise. Then, that damn laugh from the Sonic game played as I saw the following message; “THE FUN’S JUST BEGUN. WHY DON’T YOU STICK AROUND AND KEEP PLAYING?”

I then returned to the character select screen, with everything looking the same as it did before. I noticed that Wolf’s slot was just like the rest of the slots, so I hovered over to it, to find a different message, saying “WHY”. I then wearily went to the next colored slot, which was open. The slot belonged to Corrin, but something was off. The male version looked like the other character slots, so I tried switching skins. The female version was actually in color, but I noticed that she looked extremely nervous. I selected her and then started the game.

Instead of the Mushroom Kingdom, I was actually in the Hyrule Dungeon stage. Unlike before, everything looked normal, but the music was actually the 8-Bit version of the Hyrule Temple theme. I wandered around the stage, looking for the right room, just like how the original stage worked. I was unlucky as I had to fight the three different Links before I found the room with the Triforce. Instead of ending the stage, I was thrusted into another battle, this time with a shadowy Ganondorf. I tried my best to hit the Gerudo, but he didn’t flinch at all. Before I could do anything, he then grabbed Corrin in a chokehold with a single hand and choked her to death. He then dropped her to the floor, but then he prepared his up-tilt from the previous 3 games and landed his foot on the poor manakete’s head, resulting with a bloody crunch as the screen went black.

I then heard that nightmare-inducing laugh again, but to no message. I returned to the character select screen and hovered over Corrin’s slot, with both forms gone and a message saying “HE WANTS”. I then went to the next colored slot, which belonged to Bayonetta. Unlike Wolf and Corrin, she looked exactly the same as she usually is; calm, level-headed and ready for action. I selected her and then I started the game. I actually found myself in Giygas’ Lair from the original Earthbound, complete with the same music. I walked over to where Giygas would be, but I then found that the stasis chamber was broken. Instead of anything brutal happening, the game crashed, and I was brought back to the Switch’s menu. I booted the game up again and went back to Adventure mode. Just like before, Bayonetta’s slot was just like the rest of the characters. I went over to her slot, only to be greeted by the message “HIS REVENGE”.

Moving over to the final colored slot, there was Sonic. Instead of his 90’s attitude-filled grin, he was actually looking like he committed a very serious crime, with tears in his eyes. I selected him and started the game. I was then brought over to Green Hill Zone, but what surprised me was that it was exactly like the one I played in the Sonic game, but the music was Green Hill Act 1 as heard in Sonic Mania, although it sounded like it was being run on a 50hz Mega Drive Cartridge. I trekked through the innocent-looking stage, expecting the absolute worst. Instead, it was simply Green Hill Act 1, just like in the original Sonic the Hedgehog, with nothing changed.

I reached the end of the stage, complete with the signpost spinning to reveal Sonic’s face on the other side before the results of how I performed appeared onscreen. I was then brought to the second act, except it only said “HILL”. The stage started out like Green Hill Act 3, but after the first spiked bridge, things started to get messed up. As I continued through the stage, I saw a poorly-constructed cross with Mario forcibly stuck to it, the tattered remains of the Duck Hunt Duo, the few shredded bits that resembled Wolf O’Donnell, Corrin with her crushed head, and a lifeless, de-colorized Bayonetta. After I passed them, the music turned into that same tune I heard when I played near the end of Green Hill Zone in the Sonic game.

I continued forward, taking notice of the wilting of the scenery before I reached a door. I was afraid to enter, but I decided to see what was next. I was then greeted to a completely corrupted battlefield that looked like an evil version of Green Hill, and standing a few feet away from Sonic was the same Sonic from the damn game I regretted downloading. I began to fight, and unlike last time, I was actually able to knock the imposter off of the stage. When he respawned, he teleported in front of Sonic and began to pulverize him by pounding him to the ground similar to what the Hulk did to Loki in the first Avengers movie. Then, the imposter stepped on Sonic’s back and revved up a spindash. As I saw it happen, blood was flying out of Sonic’s back as I heard his screams. After the carnage ended, the screen faded to black as the words “GAME OVER” appeared on the screen.

Suddenly, the imposter Sonic then jumped in front of the Game Over screen and let out a horrific roar, which caused me to scream. When he was finished, a message appeared and said; “WELL, THAT WAS A BLAST. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LITTLE GAME. FAREWELL.” I was then greeted by my desktop, looking completely normal, but the Switch emulator was deleted off of my computer. I then got up off of my chair and I turned around to find a Sonic amiibo, standing straight up on my bed with a sticky note attached to it. I grabbed the note and read it. It said; “SOMEDAY, OUR PATHS WILL CROSS AGAIN. BUT I WON’T LET YOU OFF SO EASILY NEXT TIME. -X”.

After I read the note, I took a few deep breaths and looked around my room. There was one thing that I knew for sure: I’m never going to look at Smash Bros. the same way ever again.

  
-END-


End file.
